


safe sun

by chaoticbora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, F/F, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbora/pseuds/chaoticbora
Summary: “Have you ever been afraid of the dark?”
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	safe sun

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t stop thinking about a sequel to the [purple flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805499) story, so here’s part 2. Enjoy it... again!

“Kim Bora, my child. You came,” said an old lady, her voice still very strong for her age, “how long has it been?”

Bora was now in the middle of that huge room. The Council building was basically a modern, but morbid space. Everything was very fancy, but with fragments of antiquity stuff. For any other person it would probably feel weird, but for Bora it felt like home. A home with relatives she didn’t feel very comfortable with, though. 

There was a table with three large chairs in front of her. And sitting on them, three people stared at her with shallow eyes. It felt almost like when she was still a dancer, about to perform for the first time in front of the judges. The feeling reminded her of young Bora, so innocent and dreamy, just before she found out about this other part of her life, the crazier part. 

The Council was composed of a member of each family. Witches, vampires and werewolves. Of course, they were not the only supernatural species that lived among humans, but they were the most powerful ones. And waiting for her were a red haired woman, the leader of the vampires; the elderly woman, who was the official leader of the witches’ coven; and a good looking guy, in charge of the wolf pack. 

“15 years if I’m not wrong, after our little battle,” Bora replied, as she made her way to approach them.

“So... you still call that war a ‘little battle’?” the red haired woman spoke, she sounded intrigued.

“And you’re still trying to make it bigger than it actually was... I’m not surprised, Lamia.” Bora was staring at the entire Council with cruel eyes, hot as the fire inside her.

“Why are you here alone, by the way? I’m pretty sure the invitation message said both you and my favorite purple haired girl,” again, it was the vampire speaking.

“She’s a little late because we’re busy women, you know? But I’m sure soon she’ll be here.” Bora could feel the vampire’s provocative tone, it was always like that when it came to matters where she could give the last order.

“It’s good to know how much of her life you can tell us because it just confirms the reason we called both of you here today,” the tall man spoke for the first time. “You’re still violating the laws then?”

Bora was nervous. She was trying really hard to keep it together, but she was very afraid of how it would all end up. She remembered the deep conversation she had with Minji the week after she came back to life.

_ “Have you ever been afraid of the dark?” Bora asked, surprising Minji who was almost falling asleep. “I mean, before you became part of the darkness.” _

_ Minji thought for a few seconds, then she replied, “No. I have always believed in the light.” _

_ Bora seemed interested in that talk. “And what does ‘light’ mean to you? Is it your way of saying that you believe in God, since you cannot say the word itself?” _

_ “I just meant I believe in good things. Us, for example,” she smiled, that gentle smile of hers. “I believe that we are light.” _

_Bora eyes were now focused on Minji’s face, as if she was memorizing every little detail. “Do you really think we were meant to be?”_

_ “It’s ironic, you know?” Minji’s voice was the sweetest. “The sun is deadly dangerous to me,” she paused, “but that same sun has the color of the fire... it has  ** your ** color. And unlike the sun that takes away my strength, you are exactly what inspires me to keep fighting every day.” _

As her thoughts haunted her, she heard the big door suddenly open behind her.

Her heart immediately slowed down. That perfume, she knew exactly who was approaching her. The woman capable of bringing peace in the craziest moments. The woman she promised she would fight alongside to convince everyone in that room they could be together and still protect their family. 

“Are you waiting for me so we can start the party?” Minji said, wrapping her arm around Bora’s waist. “Let’s do it, don’t make me waste my precious time.”

She was definitely insane, Bora thought, saying that and, especially, acting like a rebellious teenager. But she felt safe in her arms, and she actually loved the way Minji feared nothing. Except for that time that she thought she would lose Bora for good. It was the only time she heard people saying how desperate Minji was.

“You can keep your guard down, my dear vampire,” Lamia said. “We brought you here today to suggest something.” 

They looked at each other, puzzled, but still listening carefully to what the Council had to offer them.

This time it was the werewolf who spoke, “We discussed about how necessary your union in that battle against Asmodeus was, and we concluded that we could use this  special bond between witches and vampires to fight other enemies. After all, you‘re not the _real_ threat here.”

“No shit, you finally realized? Wow, such a big brain for a doggy.” Minji was mad, and Bora understood completely why.

They went through hard times. They missed each other so much. Minji tried anything she could to keep Bora with her, even when Bora was being absolutely stubborn because she had her reasons. It was a really delicate topic for her to deal with.

“Please, babe, it could be worse...” she said, holding Minji’s hand tightly, and it was actually very helpful as the vampire’s eyes seemed less aggressive now. “So, who’s the  real threat this time?”

“Hunters,” the witch named Tituba said, and it was just the beginning of that long night.

—

It had been a month since they returned from the demonic place. Things were being strangely fun, both vampires and witches often at each other’s houses. Bora and Minji were like the mothers of the other girls. Except for Handong, she was more like Bora’s younger sister. But the girls were getting along well, especially Yubin and Yoohyeon, Bora thought. She was happy to see the taller girl finally dating a nice person. The last wolf boy was definitely the worst decision the silver haired witch has ever made.

“What do you think, little bird? Hunters, huh? I thought we didn’t need to worry about it.” 

They were in the vampire’s room now.

“Yeah, they’re really out there. And they’re so basic and pathetic, please... Wooden stake? Silver bullets? No, honestly, they’re so old fashioned, I can’t stand.”

Minji laughed out loud. She just loved Bora’s sense of humor so much, especially when she managed to make serious subjects sound just as stupid as the people who chased them.

“I mean, you’re literally fire and you haven’t burned me yet. If you are not able to kill me, babe, they will definitely not.” Minji smirked.

Their dynamic was just something extremely different. They could go through anything, but it was always amusing even when stressful things like hunters were there trying to steal their (almost) peaceful life.

“Now you’re giving me  _ that _ look... What do you want from me, sexy vampire?” Bora asked, while sitting on Minji’s lap.

She wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck, giving her lips sweet kisses and gentle bites.

The purple haired woman’s fangs were now very apparent. Bora couldn’t say for sure if it was out of her excitement, her anger or because Minji knew she was about to feed. But the witch was ready to help her with anything she needed.

Bora felt like Minji’s body was made for her to control. Not as if she owned it, but as if she was the only one who knew what to do perfectly. It was like the sensation of controlling the elements, and she knew very well how pleasant it felt.

“Gosh, are you a witch or a succubus?” Minji joked, and she knew that ‘witch’ wasn’t the answer Bora was about to show her.

—

Bora used to have lucid dreams. In fact, she dreamed a lot about things that had happened before. And that night, it hadn’t been much different.

The witches were on a street, enjoying the Halloween night with some other downworlders. It was the kind of night when they felt free to do whatever they wanted to do. It was one of the nicest parties. Witches, vampires, werewolves...  _ humans _ . All of them together just having fun. 

Bora and Handong were extremely drunk, but not even the alcohol was able to stop them from hearing the car accident.

There was a woman bleeding on the floor. Her blonde hair now covered with her own red liquid. The driver, a vampire, was desperate about what had just happened. They checked her, and unfortunately, she was already dead. 

Before Bora could even think of anything, the vampire already had his fangs on the woman’s neck. He was clearly out of his mind, and that was a sad scene in many ways.

After that shocking moment, everything happened very quickly. Handong was the first one to act wisely. She asked Bora to take the bitten woman in her arms so they could take her to the cemetery. They had to immediately bury her so the vampire’s poison wouldn’t do worse to the corpse. The transformation was already painful enough.

When they finished it, they were both tired, hardly breathing. They had powers, but they decided not to use them. It could be dangerous. 

While they waited, a woman with black hair suddenly appeared.

“Oh, I knew it was real. It feels so good when vampires with my blood give me other beautiful children,” the woman said, she seemed satisfied.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bora was confused, she had no idea what that scary woman was talking about.

“You don’t know who I am? Lovely!” She laughed, a very strange laugh. “I bet your orange haired friend knows exactly who I am.” Her smile was pretty, but it also looked like a slow death.

Handong couldn’t say a single word until she realized Bora was waiting for answers, so she finally spoke, “Well, Bora... this is Lilith.”

Before Bora was even able to respond, the ground beneath them started to quake. It was happening, the woman’s awakening was about to begin.

The transformation. It was something really different than anything Bora had ever seen. The corpse swelled as the decomposition gases accumulated in her chest. The increased pressure forcing the blood to leak through both mouth and nose. The blood running through her body making it clear that this person had recently been involved in vampiric activities.

The woman had the strength to get out of the hole. When she finally opened her eyes, they looked scared, but dangerous at the same time. Handong knew she was about to lose control as did all the new vampires when they first woke up. But Bora was ready to hold her so she couldn’t run away and hurt anyone. 

As they buried her, the leader looked for some documents, and when she found them, she saw the woman’s name. Kim Minji.

Minji was now very aggressive, she was desperately trying to escape. Bora felt bad for her. That woman, she didn’t deserve the path she was about to take. She would need help. She would have to feed.

_ “Hey, hey! Take it easy! Minji! It’s all good! You’re okay! Please, Minji, stop-“ _

“Little bird, wake up! What’s going on?” Minji asked, as the smaller woman opened her eyes quickly. “You were calling my name.”

“I was... I was dreaming about you,” her voice like a whistle, “the first time I let you feed off me.”

The purple haired woman didn’t know exactly what to say, so she cuddled into her girlfriend. And to be honest, they didn’t need words right now. Bora just felt relief. 

There was Minji. All safe and alive. Well, not precisely alive. But safe and in her arms as she was the night they met.

—

“Girls, where are you? We need to start the meeting right now.” It was Minji who spoke, with Bora beside her. The smaller girl resting her head on Handong’s shoulder.

“Is this about the stupid hunters?” Siyeon came into the room, “I still can’t believe we were literally fighting a Great Demon last month and now we have to punch some idiot men with silver bullets.”

“And I’m still amazed by how lovely you can be, Singsing,” Bora teased her, knowing how the other girl hated being called that.

Siyeon wasn’t able to understand the humans’ obsession over the supernatural world. She was so used to seeing this as a normal thing that even the term ‘hunters’ was something completely dumb in her head. ‘Hunters? What are we? Animals?’ Those were her thoughts. 

The witches were wise women with knowledge of nature and magic, and the vampires were extremely powerful dead people who basically sucked out the vital essence of living creatures. Of course, that was something scary for those who couldn’t understand the supernatural forces.

Now they were all there. Gahyeon with her constantly sleepy face, and the new couple softly holding hands. The next 30 minutes were just Bora and Minji explaining how exactly they were going to break into the hunters’ safe place to stop their infamous attack before things got worse.

—

“Can we talk before we go?” Minji asked in a soft voice.

“Of course, babe. What is it?”

“Well, I’ll try to make it easier and to be straightforward.” She took a deep breath before continuing, worrying Bora a little bit. “I know that biting had always been our thing and it’s absolutely amazing, don’t get me wrong, but... Are you really okay with that?” She sounded concerned.

Bora was confused, so she asked, “What do you mean? As you said, it’s amazing.”

“That’s exactly why I’m asking.” Minji brushed Bora’s hair back from her face. “You know a vampire bite can be addictive, right? Like a... drug.”

Bora smiled. There was something curious about Minji’s entire sentence. She knew she wasn’t addicted, it was just something insanely  _good_ ,  but the fact that the vampire was worried about it just made her heart beat faster. Minji truly cared about Bora more than anyone else had ever done.

“Babe, it’s fine, really. I know this is kinda about my dream last night, but I have a strong body and that’s just a delicious way to feed you and give me pleasure.” Bora smirked at her last three words. “By the way, it’s not like I‘m not already addicted to you.”

“I love you, Bora. You know that, right?” Minji said, all of a sudden. Her eyes now like that night had been, all black and shiny, and she was looking directly at the smaller woman’s face.

“I know. And I love you, too,” Bora answered, and she really did love that woman more than she could even explain, “especially your sexy fangs-“

“Oh my Lilith! Can we keep the romantic shit for two seconds,  _ please _ ?” 

“You just said ‘oh my Lilith’ and you had the courage to tell her you don’t have a favorite demon?” Bora teased, making Minji hold her firmly in her arms, while the two of them were laughing on each other’s lips.

—

With Gahyeon’s invisibility powers, Yoohyeon’s perfect sense and Handong being an excellent mind reader, things were already very easy to the witches. Now that they also could count on the vampires‘ skills, it would be particularly fun to find the hunters.

The vampires had super strength, super speed, the power of hypnosis, regeneration and absurdly heightened senses. That was enough to corner two dozen unfortunate middle-aged men. 

They decided to split up. Yubin and Yoohyeon asked to go together, of course. Siyeon and Handong thought they should look for weapons, especially because that place looked more like a vampires’ hunters warehouse.

When Gahyeon was ready to ask if she could go with Bora, the leader said it would be nice for her to be Minji’s partner this time. None of them understood exactly why Bora did that, but they also didn’t complain. The witch leader just wanted all the girls to get to know each other better. She was happy living that life.

“Take care of my baby,” Bora said.

“Please, don’t be the disgusting ‘my baby’ type of couple,” Gahyeon replied, making annoyed noises.

“Oh no,” Bora looked at her seriously, “I was talking to Minji. You are my baby, Lee Gahyeon.” While both Bora and Minji laughed at Gahyeon’s disgusted face, they started making their way to complete the night’s mission.

—

Bora was alone now. She was making sure nothing in that place could hurt her girlfriend and her friends. She loved to make jokes about wooden stake and silver bullets, but she was actually pretty worried about those girls and the woman she had always been in love with. Even though she knew the purple haired vampire was smart and strong enough, she couldn’t let any bad thing happen to her.

On the other hand, it wasn’t that easy to kill a witch, especially one with such great powers. Bora was very aware she was stronger than many other witches. To be fair, she was literally the strongest of them all. Bora could control fire, some people used to say that she was actually the fire itself. She didn’t understand why she was so powerful, though, but she wasn’t looking for answers either.

When she was close to the last room in that hangar, she heard a noise. A noise of pain. It could be a hunter, it could be any of the girls. So, carefully, the witch walked into the room.

Someone was there indeed.

“Hello, kid. What a pleasure to meet you again...” 

Bora recognized that voice. It was deep and creepy. She had heard that voice before, and not so long ago. But that man sounded weak, and from the silhouette she saw in the dark, he looked sick, as if he was just being reborn. 

When Bora approached him, she could not believe what her eyes were seeing. She heard a shot at the same time, some distance away. She was so confused. But she couldn’t be seeing things. It was him. 

“Don’t be afraid, my beautiful  _ daughter _ .”

He was back. It was Asmodeus.


End file.
